Singed/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Tworzenie Koszmaru *Grafika League of Legends }} }} Singed to zdegenerowanych chemik z , równie genialny co amoralny. Genialny już jako dziecko, sam przeprowadzał biologiczne i chemtechowe eksperymenty, nieustannie balansując na krawędzi konwencjonalnej nauki. Przez ponad wiek udoskonalał swą sztukę, przedłużając swoje życie poprzez używanie nieprzewidywalnych chemikaliów i poddawanie się poważnym operacjom. Nie pozwoli niczemu — ani etyce, ani tym bardziej innym ludziom — przeszkodzić w prowadzeniu tych badań. Szalony Chemik Singed to zdegenerowany chemik z , równie genialny co amoralny. Genialny już jako dziecko, sam przeprowadzał biologiczne i chemtechowe eksperymenty, nieustannie balansując na krawędzi konwencjonalnej nauki. Przez ponad wiek udoskonalał swą sztukę, przedłużając swoje życie poprzez używanie nieprzewidywalnych chemikaliów i poddawanie się poważnym operacjom. Nie pozwoli niczemu — ani etyce, ani tym bardziej innym ludziom — przeszkodzić w prowadzeniu tych badań. Tworzenie Koszmaru I= center|400px ;OBIEKT #1088 Schwytałem , który ukrywał się pośród mieszkańców, udając zwykłego człowieka. Tylko wprawne oko mogło wychwycić kryjącą się we wnętrzu bestię, pragnącą wydostać się na zewnątrz. Jak mogłem odmówić? Czymże jest moja praca, jeżeli nie próbą ujawnienia ukrytych prawd o życiu dzięki nauce? Potrzebowałem dwóch dawek, żeby go obezwładnić. Niezwykle odporny. To niezbędna cecha do przetrwania olbrzymiego bólu towarzyszącego transformacji. Metamorfoza zmieni człowieka w drapieżną chimerę, a całe Zaun będzie jego terenem łowieckim. |-| II= center|400px ;Wzmocnienie Obiekt przygotowany do implantacji. Przetestowałem technikę chirurgiczną, którą widziałem podczas kampanii ioniańskiej, aby przebić się przez łopatki. Wymagało to kilku minut wiercenia przez kości, abym mógł podłączyć zbiorniki i pompy, które dostarczą związek transformujący. Obiekt wył i błagał. Twierdził, że nie jest już potworem, a porządnym człowiekiem. Zignorowałem te zakłócenia i dalej przeprowadzałem delikatne przewody przez jego wnętrzności, podłączając je do jego żył i aort. Obiekt był przytomny i krzyczał przez sześć godzin. Wróży to dobrze, ponieważ wytrzymał znacznie więcej niż wcześniejsze obiekty. Zakończyłem pracę, wszczepiając mechaniczne wzmocnienia do jego kręgosłupa. Wymagane były minimalne szwy. Obiekt jest w stanie stabilnym i dochodzi do siebie. Muszę odpocząć przed jutrzejszą procedurą. |-| III= center|400px ;Wielki Katalizator Obiekt wzdryga się przed najmniejszym gestem w jego stronę. Próbował wyrwać się z więzów, gdy zbiorniki wypełniły się substancją transformującą i rozpoczęły działanie. Mechanizm aktywował chemikalia i rozpoczął następny etap. Efekty były natychmiastowe. Obiekt dostał drgawek, gdy pierwsze krople substancji próbowały dostać się do naczyń krwionośnych. Tłok przepchnął miksturę przez blokadę i obiekt zaczął rzucać się na wszystkie strony, prawie wywracając stół chirurgiczny. Jak podejrzewałem, ból był katalizatorem zmiany. Doprowadził on do uwolnienia chemikaliów, które były niezbędne do transformacji anatomii obiektu. Kości i ścięgna zaczęły pękać podczas zmiany struktury szkieletu. Następnie ostry odłamek rozdarł jego nadgarstek. Siłował się z więzami, szarpiąc agresywnie, dopóki jeden ze stawów nie pękł, a jego oderwana dłoń upadła na podłogę. Wydał z siebie przerażające wycie i jego ciało znieruchomiało na stole. Transmutacja się nie udała. Zatamowałem krwotok i ustabilizowałem funkcje witalne ciała. Być może przeceniłem tolerancję obiektu na ból. Dokonam kalibracji od nowa i spróbuję ponownie jutro. |-| IV= ;Oderwana Kończyna Wróciłem do laboratorium i zobaczyłem oderwaną dłoń na podłodze. Co ciekawe, nie wykazywała żadnych śladów gnicia lub zesztywnienia. Zbadałem poszarpany kikut obiektu, a on wypluł z siebie wiązankę przekleństw i gróźb. Wzrost agresji jest obiecującym następstwem działania chemikaliów. Jednakże najbardziej wyjątkowa zmiana kryła się pod zakrwawionymi bandażami. Protokończyna. Embrionalna i zniekształcona, ale piękna w swojej drapieżnej funkcji. Nawet teraz, godziny po przerwanej procedurze, ciało dalej rośnie i wyprzedza tworzenie zniekształconych kości. Być może pozwolenie serum na działanie dłużej okaże się korzystne. |-| V= center|400px ;Nowy Projekt Wizje protokończyny nawiedzały mnie we śnie. Jej piękno i cel były uwięzione w koszmarnej porażce. A co jeśli mogłaby być czymś więcej? Obudziłem się z natchnieniem. Metalurgia. Może brakować jej elegancji prawdziwej chemii, ale zeszłej nocy przysłużyła mi się. Pracowałem aż do świtu, kując stal, ostrząc krawędzie i wyrównując powierzchnię. Powinna wystarczyć jako swego rodzaju rusztowanie dla nowej kończyny. Ulepszanie natury jest niezwykle proste, gdy sama oferuje projekty. |-| VI= center|400px ;Usprawnienia Ograniczenia procedury zmusiły mnie do znieczulenia obiektu i szybkiej pracy. Odkryłem nowe ślady rośnięcia protokończyny. Zmiany zwolniły, ale się nie zakończyły. Przeszczepiłem tkankę mięśniową, naczynia krwionośne i zakończenia nerwowe zniekształconej kończyny do metalowego szkieletu. Zakończyłem pracę, łącząc wzmocnienie ze zbiornikiem chemicznym. Zauważyłem drobne drgnięcie w małym palcu. Przeniosłem obiekt i wzmocniłem więzy. Jakie inne usprawnienia mogę wprowadzić? Być może pójdę na spacer powdychać Szarości. Mam wiele rzeczy do rozważenia. |-| VII= center|400px ;Transmutacja Wróciłem z Rynku Granicznego i powitał mnie znajomy zapach. Szeregi napuchniętych żył wiły się na plecach obiektu. Infekcja zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać od miejsca, w którym kość łączyła się z metalem. Wprowadziłem poprawki do formuły i wprowadziłem kolejną porcję. Odurzenie obiektu przerwał przeszywający wrzask, gdy struktura jego szkieletu zaczęła się łamać i zmieniać kształt. Zaczęła wyłaniać się potworna postać, chimeryczne cechy wreszcie się pojawiły, ale wtedy transmutacja zwolniła i w końcu zatrzymała się zupełnie. Zwiększyłem przepływ ze zbiornika. Zatrząsł się gwałtownie, dostarczając dwukrotnie większą dawkę na każde uderzenie serca. Ciało wykręcało się w odpowiedzi, gdy skóra zaczęła rozdzierać się niczym kiepska tkanina, nie mogąc utrzymać zmian zachodzących pod spodem. Komnata zadrżała, gdy mikstura zawirowała w zamkniętym pojemniku. Ciśnienie rosło, dopóki nie uwolniło się, zrywając przewody, pieczęcie i naczynia krwionośne. Następnie usłyszałem serię pęknięć i więzy obiektu zostały zerwane. W następnej chwili atakował moją twarz, otwierając stare rany i karmiąc swój stary szał. Przez chwilę się szamotaliśmy aż w końcu zesztywniał i padł. Pojedyncze słowo wydobyło się z jego ust. Następnie zniknęły wszystkie oznaki życia i ciało wreszcie się uspokoiło. Nie wykryłem bicia serca. Nałożyłem kilka kropel żrącej substancji na jego lewe ramię i nie zaobserwowałem żadnej reakcji. Obiekt zmarł. Wyciągnąłem ciało na zewnątrz i pozbyłem się go na śmietnisku. Po raz kolejny postęp nauki zostaje wstrzymany przez podrzędne kreatury. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że każda porażka powiększa pokłady wiedzy. |-| VIII= center|400px ;Intruz Zeszłej nocy coś się wydarzyło. Przybyłem do laboratorium i zobaczyłem, że tylne drzwi wyrwano z zawiasów. Grube drewniane deski były rozszarpane i nadawały się na rozpałkę. Moje wyposażenie i zapasy w środku spotkał podobny los. Nic nie przetrwało. Wszystko miało na sobie ślady głębokiego cięcia ostrym metalem. Godziny badań i porównywania śladów potwierdziły moje przypuszczenia — obiekt powrócił! Nie wiem jak, ale w moim umyśle już narodziły się tysiące pytań. Ale najpierw muszę założyć nowe laboratorium, zanim odnajdę bestię i przejdę do kolejnej fazy. Jakie słowo wypowiedział obiekt, zanim padł? Być może imię? Zacznę tam i zobaczę, dokąd doprowadzą mnie poszukiwania. cs:Singed/Příběh de:Singed/Hintergrund en:Singed/Background fr:Singed/Historique ru:Синджед/Background sk:Singed/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów